Over the Years
by Skywalkerlove203
Summary: Goku remembers about all the times he has had with Vegeta. And how they made it to this point. While thinking about what to get Vegeta for their anniversary. Request.
1. Over The Years

**_Over The Years_**

_Sky: This is a request from **vampygurl402**. To do a story for her friend, **arashi wolf princess**. So, this is for you. Hope you like it._

* * *

It's been like eight years since the defecting of Buu. So, that means that Vegeta and I have been mates for, what like, five years now. Today is our fifth anniversary. And I didn't know what to get him. Sure we always know exactly what to get each other from our bond but, he's been distant lately. I have been sitting here for like twenty minutes, tops, just thinking about the past events that occurred in my life. That changed it.

The first event, you all know it, that changed my life was the day me and Vegeta laid eyes on each other. Our Sayian Blood tell us to fight. And that's what we did. This fight wasn't just because Vegeta wanted to kill me. Well, maybe at first, but it was for the challenge. Yea, sure the others think we did what we had to do, but it was more than that. I just don't know how to explain it. The feeling, skin on skin. The arua, the fire like ki in the air, it seemed like if you got to close it would burn you.

The next thing that really made an impact on me was my fight with Frieza. When I saw Vegeta there, crying, basically begging me to defect him for all the injustices he did. And for Vegeta to cry, like that, in front of the others. It broke my heart. Part of me died that day. After I buried Vegeta, I had one goal. And that was to make Frieza pay. I finally thought I had him after I threw the spirit ball. I thought was over. I gave Vegeta his regards in silence as the others talked. Unfortunately, he was still alive just damaged. Than he killed Piccolo. It was like my mind was somewhere else. All I could think about was that I failed. My people, My race, My friends and family, and My prince. It drove me insane. Krillin died with one fell swoop. And that was the triggering point. I reached a level no other sayian could that day. But, I did it. I killed Frieza. Or so I thought.

What were the odds? He survived the blowing up of a planet. He and his father, King Cold, came to Earth in search of revenge. He mostly came for Vegeta and me. While still in the pod, I almost had a heart attack. I had to do something but I couldn't. I was too far away to use the technique I had been taught. That's when I felt it. Someone else had killed Frieza. And his father. Turns out it was Vegeta's future son, Trunks. Who wanted the same thing as I did, Vegeta's safety.

Well, the androids weren't important. Cell, either. The next important event was the first time Vegeta and I fought side by side. Against, Metal Cooler. It was even better then when he saved my life against the first two androids. I say that because I couldn't see his face. After he saved me, the look I saw in his eyes was one of purity, determination, and love. At first I didn't understand. I thought maybe love for the fight. But, it was love for me. He loved me back then. Like he loves me now.

After that me and Vegeta fought, both with each other and side by side, on many other occasions. But the one that beat them all was the last one. Yep, the fight with Buu. Sure he died after but when we fused, I could feel everything he felt. His past pain. And his future pain. And the love he still had. And after defecting Buu. We shared a moment. A moment never forgotten. Two years passed and he came up to me with a defected look in his eyes. He nearly fell. If I wouldn't have been standing there he would've. He handed me some papers. They were divorce papers. He fell apart as I read them. It said after the divorce, until the children reached a certain age, Vegeta was not allowed to see them. She took everything from him. Left with nothing but the clothes on his back. I was the only one there to comfort him.

After a couple of months passed me and Vegeta started dating. And the next year I asked Vegeta if he wanted to be my mate. How do you think he acted? He basically jumped me. He was happy to do something that wasn't Earth-related. My family was happy for me, too. Except for Chichi. But, hey. I mean yes there is still some tension between her and me, mainly because she hates me, just like there is still some tension between Vegeta and Bulma. Love or not I don't know nor do I care.

Everything was peaches and cream from then. We have a baby on the way. We love each other. Happy together. Everything was going fine until the anniversary. Still don't know what to get him... Wait what if I combine all the great pass time we had together and made them into frames for our future. Picture frames. Yes, that it. I started working on it almost as soon as the idea pops into my head. When finished I ran to where Vegeta was at.

"Happy Anniversary." I said handing him the box.

He takes the box and goes through the frames. The armour one was his favorite. He smiled at me. I could see the small tears forming in his eyes.

"I love it, Kakarott. And I have something to tell you." he said.

"What is it, love? Is something wrong with the baby?" I asked almost immediately.

"Babies." He said.

I took me a while to think about what he said. I look at him smiling and he holds up three fingers. I take his hand and pull him close to me and plant little kiss on his cheek.

"Who would have thought that, Over the years, me and you would not only be a couple but mated. And then have not only one but three babies on the way." he said to me.

"I don't know. I only would've dreamed of this day." I said before I put him on my lap and started to hum to him as we sat there content.

* * *

_Sky: There it is. Please tell me what you think. And if anyone else has request. I would gladly try to fulfil them._


	2. Remembrance

I have decided to continue this Fanfic. But, in the process I will be thinking about making a Truhan story but, the timeline confuses me. If you have any suggestions please leave a comment below or PM me.

Enjoy.

* * *

**_Remembrance_**

The next day was a cool and windy day. So me and Vegeta decided to stay in the house. We were just watching TV. And then something that came across the screen reminded me of something me and Vegeta use to do a lot of. Yep, that's right spar.

"Hey, Veggie?" I called.

"Yes, my love." he answered.

"Remember when you use to spar with me?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. I remember a spar that wasn't all it was supposed to be."

"What do you mean?"

"It was after me and you had sex for the first time, tell me you remember."

"Can't seem to recall it."

"Well, let me help you."

After Vegeta said that he touch my mind with his through a lovely thing I like to call our bond.

_~Flashback~ __**Vegeta's POV**_

Kakarott called me and asked me to spar with him. Since it was the only thing, I quote, 'Can do without baiting him'. It's not like I could control myself. Have you seen Kakarott on a daily bases? He basically lives in his underwear. And it's even harder not to touch the soft and hard muscular body of his. Wait, he's saying something to me.

"Hello, are you listening to me." he yelled.

"I'm sorry, sweet cheeks. What you say?" I said smirking.

"Damn it. There you go again. Can you just do one thing without trying to bait me into sleeping with you?" he asked defected.

"No, why are you so upset about this. You never saying anything about this during sex." I said.

"That's because I never can. When we have sex you always put something over my mouth so I won't complain." he bellowed.

"But, you like it." I said smiling sexily.

"Let's just spar." he said angrily.

When he said that he quickly went Super Sayian 2 and started to throw rains of punches and kicks at me. I barely had time to dodge. I didn't even have time to ascend before he sent me through a mountain. I think he's mad at me.

"What's wrong Vegeta? No, more smart wits." he said.

Wait, I know that line. I say it every time I have sex with him right after I literally put a sock in his mouth. Is he doing what I think he is? Is he baiting me? Well, sweetheart you gonna have to work for this piece of ass. I fired my most powerful attack buying me enough time to ascend before he sent me through another mountain, again. And again, and again, and again, and again... you know what I'm starting to see a pattern here. Along with some stars. I fell once more and my back hit a rock really really really hard. I'm down for the count. Wow, this is the shortest spar we have ever had. He slowly comes and walks up to me and kneels down. And he...he...he kisses me passionately.

"Kakarott, this is not the place nor the time. Wouldn't you like it better if I was at full strength." I said.

"No, I want to see beaten down and lazy. You'll put up less of a fight that way." he said.

Oh, my Kami what have I done.

"And plus tell me your heart doesn't race a bit when I'm so close to you and touching you." he asked.

"Yes, but..." I trail off looking away.

Suddenly I feel something wet touch my neck. I see he has began licking it. He slowly removes my clothes, but not without taste every inch of my body first. It feels so good. Then he stops.

"Is something...AH!" I say as he takes me whole into his mouth.

His mouth is warm and pleasurable. I jerk my hips upward to hurry his slow speed but, he puts ki-cuffs on my waist and hands. He put my hand above my head. And continues to suck me dry. I can't take it anymore and I yell as I climax into his mouth. He swallows.

"You taste a little bitter. But, it was worth it." he said.

Then he takes two fingers shove them right up my ass.

"Gah! Kakarott, it hurts. Pull them out! Please, pull them out!" I yell almost crying at the pain.

"Ssssshhhhh! Someone will hear you. And don't you always say it will get better." he said.

I say I should have been a lot sweeter to him. After all he did leave his wife for me. And now this is what I get. For taking an angel and making him scream my name. After sometime, he grew more excited and he added more and more fingers. And boy was he head on about it feeling better soon. I was basically begging him to take me. But, he wouldn't. He'd just give me a smile and adding other finger or thrust his hand harder. He had his entire hand inside me thrusting it hard as hell. I couldn't take it anymore. I said what he wanted to hear.

"Goku, please fuck me." I said.

"How?" he asked.

"With your big cock." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I need you inside of me." I said.

After that he kinda undid his sash from around his waist and took the ki-cuff from my waist. He picked me up a little bit. Which made me sit in his lap. He left the handcuffs on me and I looped my tied hands around his neck for sport. Then I felt it. He really does have a big ass cock. Either that or it was like that because he still in Super Sayian Form. Either way, I was really fixing to see how much of his cock I can really take. He started to set me down in his lap and I jerked back up from the pain. Again, he slowly set me down in his lap. After a while he finally had his entire cock inside of me. He slowly took himself out and before I know it he slammed back into me. It hurt, like a lot. After like three more thrusts like that the pain started to fade and eventually gave into pleasure.

"Hey, How is it, Vegeta?" he asked.

"Aah, It's...ah...ah...go...ah...od." I said between pants.

Then he hit a spot inside of me that made me moan even louder. He changed the angle and with each thrust was hitting that spot more.

"Yes, right there...fuck...ah...I'm...gon...ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I said as I screamed my release. It was so good I fainted. I must have been really out of it because I didn't even feel him lift me to take me to his new house. Yea, he asked Bulma for a capsule house and until I get on my feet I'll be parking it there.

**_In the House_**

After I woke up I was told that I could go take a shower.

"Oh, well. Vegeta, you up buddy. You can go take a shower first. You know, if you want." he said looking innocent. I don't care, how many good things you have did you, Kakarott, are not at all innocent.

So, I go in the bathroom and turn on the shower head and I feel the hot water washing off all of the dirty thing he did to me. Then suddenly the door opens. And it was perfectly nude Kakarott. No, it was not going to happen again.

"K-kakarott, what are you doing in here?" I said shaking.

"Yup, I'm coming in to." he said happily.

"Noooooo!" I yelled.

"It's fine. We're both men. Let me rub your back."

"No!"

"It's fine. It's fine. Turn around."

So, I had no choice but to let him watch my back. That's when one of his hands wandered off and came to my nipple and started to rough abuse it.

"Kakarott, what the hell do you...mmm." I said.

His second hand were already preparing me, again. It felt so much better this time and I let him do what he wanted to me. He had his dick inside me in no time at all. But that's when we heard a door open. Damn it, I forgot Chichi keeps up with Kakarott to make sure he stayed single.

"Goku, are you home." she said.

"Be quiet, don't want to get caught, now do you?" He whispered to me putting his hand over my mouth.

"You're in the shower."

"Yea."

"Oh, wait is Vegeta here."

"No."

"Then, why the hell are his clothes here?"

"I said I would wash them for him."

"Oh, okay. I'll come back later, then."

After that we heard the door close and he took his hand from my mouth and give me one big thrust and I came on the shower controls as he came inside of me. I thought it was all over, no more sex, for the day. Boy, was I wrong. In the middle of the night. The middle of the night. Like, really. You think he would be tired. With having sex twice already.

"Hey, Vegeta, you sleep?" he said.

"What do you want, Kakarott?" I asked.

"I want to do it, again." he said.

"Do what, again?" I asked scared.

"You." he said.

_~End of Flashback~ __**End of POV**_

"Oh, now I remember." I said smiling sheepishly.

"You got me pregant and you can't even remember how. Why do I love you?" he asked jokingly.

"Because..."

_'Ding Dong'_

"Hold that thought." I said as I ran to answer the door.

I thought maybe it was Yamcha with some pills to ease Vegeta pain. Or Krillin with some more edible foods for Vegeta. Or maybe Tien to help around the house. Or all of them. But, who they were was even more scary. There was no way me or Vegeta could have prepare for this. No way.

* * *

Who are these new comers and what do they want. And why is Goku so freaking scared? I know. But, you don't. Just teasing. Well, this chapter was basically about how Vegeta got pregnant in the first place. A Super Sayian Goku. A very horny Super Sayian Goku. I got the shower idea from a friend. And the sparring thing to tell you the truth I just went with it.


	3. Unexpected Visit

Unexpected Visit

"May, we come in?" the oldest asked.

"S-sure. Vegeta, honey we have guess." I called out to him.

"Is it Yamcha. Because I need my..." Vegeta started.

Vegeta just stood there in the hallway looking at the two teens in front of him. Not knowing what to say. It's been way to long.

"It's been years haven't it...Father." Trunks said.

"How did you know we were out here?" Vegeta asked.

"Gohan found out that Goku took or stole a capsule house from my mother and we tracked it." he answered.

"Daddy, I miss you so much." Bulla said breaking into tears and hugging Vegeta.

Vegeta couldn't do it anymore. He hugged Bulla back and pulled Trunks into the embrace as well all while breaking into tears with them. While I hugged my sons. It's been years since Chichi allowed me to see them.

**_Vegeta's POV_**

My son, my daughter, my family. They came back to here. With me and that's all that matters. I promise after this I will never let that wrench separate us again.

"Dad, I have some I want you to met." Trunks said smiling.

There was a four year old boy hugging the hell out of Goten's leg. He couldn't be...

"Father, this is my youngest son. Trunks Jr., his Goten's son as well." Trunks said.

Then it hit me. My oldest and Kakarott's youngest were in love.

"Have you told anybody, yet?" Kakarott asked.

"No, I wanted to tell father first."

Before Trunks could continue, Gohan spoke up.

"We have something we need to tell you guys."

**_End of POV_**

_At the Kitchen Table_

"So, how did you guys know about us?" I asked.

"Well..." Gohan

_~Flashback~ __**Gohan's POV**_

I hear my father and mother arguing about something. Which was weird my father never dare raised his voice to mother.

"And why the hell not!?" he yelled.

"Because, you and that bastard are going to put that stupid ass idea of falling in love with a man is okay!" she screamed back.

That when I heard my little brother wake up.

"Gohan, what going on?" he asked.

"Sssshhh." I told as we listened.

"Did you ever consider that maybe Gohan did love Videl? Huh, or is it all about what the fuck you want!? Like the Kami forsaken world orbits around you! It doesn't! So, grow some balls because I'm taking Gohan and Goten with me!"

"The hell you are. Goten is not going anywhere. And Gohan will be wedded to Videl whether he likes it or not."

"I am not going to let you just boss around my kids anymore."

"Goten just met you like a year ago. And you want to take him from his mother. The one who was THERE for him. The one who CARE for him. The one who didn't DIE AND LEAVE HIM?!"

"FINE! Chichi, I'm done. I can't...I just can't do this anymore."

_'Mother, his defected now just leave him alone.'_ I heard Goten pled.

"I can't either. That's why you're going to pack your shit and move in with that little slut."

Father looked up almost immediately.

"You thought I didn't know. Well, Bulma told me about the divorce with Vegeta. And ever since then you've been distance. Now, you leave and don't ever bring your ass back around me or the kids."

"No." Goten tried to run out there and stop mother but I couldn't let him. So I grabbed him and ran back to the room we shared.

"Why Gohan why." he screamed with tears in his eyes. Then the door opened and it was dad.

"Daddy, please don't go. Take me with you. Please! Please!" Goten yelled.

"Goten, Gohan. Please be strong. We will met up again some day. I promise."

After that I never saw him again.

_Time Fastforward_

"Mother, I'm leaving." Goten said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I fell in love..." he answered smiling.

If I was right mother was not going to like this.

"What's her name?" she said happily.

"You didn't let me finish." he said angrily.

_'You go, Goten'_ I thought

"Because I fell in love in with Trunks."

"What!?" she yelled.

"Yep."

"You got going nowhere with that bitch, do you understand me!?" she yelled.

"Actually, he's 21 he can go where ever he want and do anything he pleases. If you'll excuse me I must o to the love of my life." Wait for it.

"It least one child didn't follow in his father footsteps." she said. There it is.

"Actually, a certain Android is my husband." I said as me and Goten walked out of the house. WAIT FOR IT!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" THERE IT IS!

_~End of Flashback~_

"So, after Chichi got the news that Trunks was pregnant with my baby she had a heart attack and died." Goten said.

"Did you throw a party?" I asked.

"Yes." Gohan answered.

"And you didn't invite me." Vegeta said.

We all laughed at the last remark. But, got back quiet when Trunks started to tell his part of the story.

_~Flashback~ __**Trunks' POV**_

I came home one day after Goten told me he was leaving his 'Stupid Loud Mouth Ass Mother' for me. I walked in the house and see dad signing some papers. Wait are those... No.

"Momma, why does daddy have to go?" I hear a crying Bulla ask.

"Because he's a cheater and a liar." she said.

After that dad got the papers to together and started to fly away. But, before he got off the ground Bulla and I grabbed his leg.

"Trunks and Bulla. Get over here NOW!" she said.

"No!" we screamed at her.

"Daddy, take me and Trunkies with you. I don't want to live alone with this hag." Bulla pleaded.

Father just looked at her. I could see the pain in his eyes. He didn't want to go. Okay, I could see the divorce but, to kick him out of the house. Where will he go? What will he do? How will he survive?

"Bulla, be the sweetie pie you are and go to mother." he said.

"No!" she yelled.

"Father, please we could work this out. We could help. Don't leave me like this." the pain was right in my voice.

"Don't be a sap. Listen to your mother. I'm no good. I don't have the ability to love, just hate. GOD DAMN IT. BULLA, GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" he said the last part by kicking her off of his leg and flying away was quick to Bulla's side. But, Bulla didn't want her.

"No! Don't touch me! Your the reason why daddy left!" she screamed. She was right.

"Didn't you just hear what he said. He doesn't care about us. He kicked you." she said.

"No! Those are the words you spoon feed into his mind. He loves us. He loved his kids. Maybe even loved you. But, no. Your bitchy ego had to get in the way. He couldn't sit here anymore and take the heartbreak. So, he did what you wanted and left us all behind." I said on the verge of crying. I think Goten felt through our bond my pain because I could feel his ki getting closer.

"He cheated on me with Goku!" she screamed. Then it all made sense. The phone calls, the days father was suppose to be sparring with Goku he wasn't. Father found something worth wild. Something better than this. I understand now. I understand everything.

"Mother, I'm going to Goten's apartment and I'm taking Bulla with me."

"No, you can go but, you will not be taking my baby."

"Not my choice now is it." After I said that Bulla looked back at mother and then at me and stretched her arm out to me.

"Looks like she has made her choice." I said as I pick up Bulla and fly toward Goten's ki.

I could mother screaming at me to bring her back. But, I wouldn't. By the time I made it back to Goten's

Bulla was fast asleep so I put her in the other room while me and Goten slept on the couch.

_~End Of Flashback~_

"Wow, I never thought I was loved." Vegeta said.

"Well, father you are." Bulla said.

We talked more about how life was to us. I found out that Gohan is pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl. The first girl in the family and hopefully not the last. Yes, I'm hoping Vegeta has a girl. Trunks, turns out, has two older children. A 7 year old boy and a 13 year old girl. And Bulla welcomed a baby girl into the world a week ago with Uub. To bad Bulma and Chichi had to be the bad guys of this love story. They would have been proud to see a girl brought into this family.

So, after the catch up they went home and were said to be back tomorrow. Vegeta couldn't wipe that wide smile off his face. He saw his son for the first time in years. I was really happy to see the boys to. I almost thought they had forgot about us.

"Goku, love would you accompany me to the bedroom." Vegeta said smiling sexily.

"But, Vegeta. We Haven't had sex since two months ago. Or when you got pregnant." I said taunting.

"Good mood, don't ruin it." he said.

Guess you know what we will be doing for the rest of the day.

* * *

_I understand the feeling of child hate for a parent. But my parent I hated the most was my dad. But enough about me. To you._

_Arvan82: You were so close. Remember in the first chapter how Goku mention Chichi and Bulma took their kids away from them. This is the reunit of them. ;)_

_Applefanfic: Thank you for your kind words. You've been with me since day one. You don't know how much you mean to me. ^_^_

_ : How did you like chapter 3? Was it a little bit to much sadness or not enough? You tell me._

_Thank You All And Please Bring Me More Reviews._


	4. What the Future may hold

Hi, chapter 4 and the last chapter. Or maybe not? So, please sit back and enjoy.

Coming!

I slowly start to kiss his nape. Slightly bitting on it.

"Hmmmm. I've been waiting for this." Vegeta said.

Then I felt the baby or babies kick. Maybe they are excited too. But, when I tried to continue they just kept kicking. They just wouldn't stop and it was hurting Vegeta. So, I stopped.

"Vegeta, maybe we..." I trailed off.

"Yes, I know. Let's just go to sleep." those were the last words I heard. Before Vegeta woke up in the middle of the night. You how pregnant men do. A snack run, ya know. That's what I thought it was until I heard Vegeta hit the floor with thud.

At the Hospital

"Dad! Are you okay?" Gohan asked me.

"Babies Coming! Babies Coming! Babies Coming! BABIES COMING!" I paced back and forth and forth and back. Or was it forth and back and back and forth. Vegeta's Pregnant. NO WRONG! VEGETA'S GIVING BIRTH! Those were my last thoughts.

Trunks' POV

He fainted. Vegeta is giving birth to his kids and he fucking faint.

'Well, he did better than you when I gave you Trunks Jr.'

Shut up, Goten. Your father will be fine. I'm just worried about mine.

'Don't be. He'll been...What the hell is that?'

End of POV

Vegeta's POV

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all I was able to say.

I can't think it's to much pain. They've gave me pain killer but, it's not working. I think...no I know it's because this is a Sayian birth. And the scary part about it was my power level just keeps raising and raising and raising and raising. You can open up a portal to Hell the way my power is raising. Then someone comes in. Who the hell is that? Wait, blue hair, nice size breast, with a very good shape ass. Wait is that...PAIN.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Calm down, Vegeta. The babies are responding to your pain. I'm going to inject you with these. They should make you sleep through the pain." she said.

"Why...*pant* are you...*pant* helping me? AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Because I was wrong and the doctors are scared to come in here." she said.

That's when I blacked out. Either from the injection or the pain.

End of POV

2 hours later

The doctor...sorry...Bulma came in.

"Would you like to see your kids?" she said scared.

"Hell yea. I wanna see my new brothers-in-laws." 17 said.

"Wait, before you go in prepare for the worst." After that she moved out of the way. We all, 17, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Trunks' kids, 17's baby girl, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, their kids. Pretty much everybody. Except with kids. Anyway, we all went in. Girls, Vegeta and I had girls. All three...wait one is a boy. One looks like me, I'll name her Ginger. One looks like Vegeta...

'We are calling her Velra'

'Okay, Vegeta'

And one like look...well let's just say it was a mixture. So, will name that one Veku.

'Veko, really Kakarott.'

'Hey! Don't judge me. And I like the name.'

"They are beautiful, Goku." 17 said.

"The boy looks so much like he's father." Trunks said cooing him.

Veku grabbed Trunks finger and strated sucking on it and then strated chewing it.

"Well, he seems pretty heathy." Krillin said.

Bulma comes in and the whole room turns cold. Trunks and Bulla are glaring at her from the side and I won't take my eyes off her either. Yea, I know she's my friend but she could be dangerous.

"In about 4 days you will be able to take Vegeta home, but I must run some test..."

"No." Vegeta said cutting her off.

"Excuse me."

"I said no. If someone must run the test on my children I will let it be Trunks." Vegeta said strenly.

"I understand." Bulma said leaving the room.

After that Goten and Trunks grabbed Veku, Ginger and Velra and said they were going to the lab and that we would see our babies soon enough. Everyone went home and I stayed with Vegeta and we talked about the future.

"This looks very promising Kakarott."

"What do you mean?"

"Just think about it, love. When the kids all grow up they will be the next gengeration of Z fighters. And the next gengerations of Saiyans. I will have my home planet here with me. I won't be the only one who speaks our native tough. Before I go I'll be able to teach my daughters the laugaue of our people."

"Hey! What about the boy?"

"Well, he'll probably be out somewhere hunting and feeling free as can be. And he'll go up just like his father."

"Handsome and stronge."

"No, handsome maybe, stronge definitely. But what I might was stupid and clueless."

"Ouch. So, I guess no sex tonight then."

"No, I don't want anymore kids. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, my very sweet prince now sleep because tomorrow will be a very long day."

"I love you, Kakarott."

"I love you too, Vegeta."

And with a kiss on his forehead he was out like a light. Now I wonder what the future hold for my precision little babies.

Well, this is the end of the rode for this story.

Vegeta: Don't worry she will be hearing more from this strong saiyan family.

Goku: On to the reviews.

Applefanfic: Sorry if I'm a little late. I have other things on my mind right now. Writing, writing, writing. My passion and my curse. You'll know why in a day or two.

Amkula: I just liked the fact that 17 had a Sayian boyfriend. Made him seem more of a badass. Ya know.

Arvan82: I got the idea of that from the movie, Daddy's Little Girls. They were taken from the parent they like the most because of that parent care for THEIR best interest. And the other one didn't. I knew I would get someone to laugh with that. Success!


End file.
